


All That I E'er Had

by NarryEm



Series: Fantasy Alternate Universes/Multiverse [16]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, BoyxBoy, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Knotting, Lots of it, M/M, OT5, Orgy, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone who looks that angelic shouldn't be one of the most feared creatures of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taste That Your Lips  Allow

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I wrote this in early 2013ish so the writing is soooooooooo bad looking back now. From 'plot' to characterisation to grammar/punctuation . . . just NO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any grammar nazis are reading this, I finally got around to editing this long piece of porn for your comrades who read this before you and left kind concerns for my lack of self-betaing skills. Ciao <3

Zayn first sees him at the park: a small blond with hair the hair of sunshine and light brown laid across the shadow underneath the tree.

And Zayn almost biked straight into a park bench.

 

Next time, it was at the Tesco's near his house. They were both reaching for the same bag of crisps. Zayn let him have it, being the gentleman that he was.

 

Third time, it's on the dance floor at a club. The blond had walked up to him from behind and started nibbling on Zayn's neck. Inexplcable pleasure shot down his spine, an unashamed moan escaping his plump red lips.

 He turned around only to be faced by the mysterious blond.

 "Hi," he purred. A thick Irish acent flowed out of his pink lips, nectar to Zayn's ears already.

'Hi," he said back breathlessly. 

A soft laughter rang out. _Dear_ allah, Zayn thought. _It should be illegal to look this hot when you laugh._

"Wanna get outta here?" the blond inquired, voice gone husky.

"Sure!" 

The boy pressed another sucking kiss to the side of Zayn's throat. Zayn could have sworn that he felt sharp pricks of teeth digging into the flesh of his neck.

 

-

 

"Home sweet home," Niall crooned.

On the ride home, Niall had revealed his name as well as his pansexuality. Zayn didn't mind. He himself was bi so yeah.

 The moment the door closed behind them, Niall slammed Zayn to the nearest wall. A loud thump echoed throughout the house. Niall didn't seem to pay it any mind as he was very much occupied with literally ripping off clothes from both of their bodies. Zayn was helpless as Niall quickly undressed him and was kneeling on the carpeted floor. Niall looked too gorgeous like that: blue eyes nearly black with lust and lips reddened and glistening with saliva. Without a warning, the Irish boy sank his mouth down upon Zayn's length, right until his nose was poking into Zayn's hard abs. The darker lad cursed loudly no one had been able to deep throat him on the first try, not unless they had had done that before with him. But Niall simply hummed around his mouthful before he began to pull off slowly, making sure to trace each throbbing vein with the tip of his tongue. Zayn moaned; hands flying to nestle in Nialls hair. Before long, he was begging for release. 

Niall stopped moving his tongue around on Zayn's hard on. Smirking, he kissed the wet tip sloppily then pulled off completely. He winked at Zayn before he pulled Zayn down, instantly straddling him. 

Not even a full second had passed when Zayn felt a hot clench round his member.

 Zayn gasped loudly. His hips bucked up instinctively, Niall grinding down to help Zayn bottom out. Niall started to rotate his hips in figure eights in a torturing pace. Zayn protested by whining but Niall proved to be stornger than he looks. He held Zayn down, letting his hands glide over Zayn's abs and gripping his shoulders. The blond also leant down, capturing Zayn's lips in a bruising kiss. Niall's expert tongue pried open the seam of Zayn's effortlessly (not that Zayn was resisting). Their tongues tangled passionately, dancing in a frenzied rhythm.

 Niall had barely begun to bounce when Zayn felt the hot coils building in the pit of his belly. Fuck this was too soon.

 Niall smirked against his lips. He pulled back and whispered, "Don't worry; I'll just make you come again. "

 Zayn wanted to ask how but that was when Niall reared his head. Under the flouorescent lights, the curve of his long canines were agleam. Zayn had a total of two seconds to react. But by the time his brain had processed this new and vital piece of information it was too late.

 Sharp fangs lodged themselves into the juncture of his neck and shoulder. He wanted to scream from the burning pain. Then, the pain was quickly chased away by orgasmic rapture. With a shout, Zayn emptied himself deep inside of Niall's tight heat. Niall immediately pulled off.

 Zayn was one second away from asking Niall the obvious when he saw the red-black glint in Niall's eyes.

Black with undeniable lust for his blood and not just his body.

 With a snarl that put a grizzly bear to shame, Niall aligned himself and pushed inside of the darker skinned man. Zayn let out a pained cry, his body still oversensitised from his high. Niall snarled again as he drove in. His fangs were even longer than before, poking down past his lower lip. Beads of ruby formed on his pale chin and he licked at it. Niall lowered his torso until he could kiss Zayn sgain. He parted Zayns mouth and rubbed the taste of his vampiric blood onto the other lad's taste buds. Zayn liked the taste of Niall's blood. Sweet and rich like aged wine.

 Niall let Zayn suck on his tongue as he slammed into Zayn's prostate mercilessly. The human was close to yet another orgasm. Niall let his fangs pierce the other's tongue and that was it for Zayn. Niall whispered, " _Viens pour moi,_ " causing Zayn to whimper as he came hard for the second time that night. Niall followed Zayn, releasing inside of Zayn.

 He then flipped Zayn to his front, ignoring his moans. Niall licked a fat stripe across the red and puffy entrance. Zayn sobbed, overwhelmed with the pleasuring pain. His brain was saying 'fuck no way' while his body betrayed him. Slowly but surely, his blood drained down south, shutting off his rationale. Zayn almost came when Niall poked his tongue inside. He then proceeded to tongue fuck him rapidly. Zayn writhed on his spot, fucking himself on Niall's skilful tongue. Niall let him do that up until the human was close again. He then retracted his tongue.

 Zayn let out a pitiful mewl. He thought that Niall was going to fuck him again.

No, this time, Niall bit him.

Right on the inside of his thigh.

 It took all Zayn had not to lose himself then. He was so close to exploding and Niall seemed to know that.

'What do you want, Zayn?" He asked.

Zayn whimpered as the fangs detached themselves. "Fuuuuck-need you-please-unggggh-just fuck me-I-guh-ahhhhhhhh"

Niall silenced his pleas by slamming into Zayn's slightly loosened heat. The sounds that tumbled out of the human's mouth were nonsensical; mostly cuss words and needy noises. Niall bit down on Zayn's back, right between the sharp shoulder blades. Zayn yelped, welcoming the euphoric pain and numbness. He closed his eyes and let his body go pliant against Niall's.

Niall nudged at his prostate again, causing Zayn to fall face first on the carpet. Niall growled impatiently, not pleased about losing the taste of Zayn's blood. So he picked up Zayn's boneless body and held him up. His hips were pistoning into Zayn's, chasing his own pleasure, languidly licking at the blood that oozed out. Zayn's entire body was now shaking with the force of Niall's animalistic thrusts. Zayn's head was lolling from side to side directionlessly. Niall craned Zayn's head with his hand to kiss him. They finished together, moan vibrating in each other's throats.

 Niall pulled out lazily. Zayn was whined softly at the emptiness. Niall hummed as he stroked Zayn's back.

 He didn't want to kill this human.

 

At least, not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cringing at my subpar writing skills circa early 2013 (like before March, I think). Why does this have so many hits???


	2. Lately I've Been Craving More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round two anyone?

Zayn awoke in a daze. A really feel-good post-good-roll-in-the-hay daze. He could vaguely remember thay the mystery blond--Niall--was a fantastic shag. He must have got drunker than he had thought.

 He sat up slowly, hissing at the soreness in his entire body. And, wow; he's neck was trobbing too. Maybe Niall had given him a massive hickey or aomething.

 'Mornin', Sunshine." Niall crooned as Zayn opened his eyes, twin sapphires burning into Zayn's amber ones.

"Morning," Zayn grumbled. Ugh, he was so not a morning person at all.

 Niall giggled, his cheeks blushing an adorable shade of pink. "It's half-four, you lazy bum."

"Oh I'm sorry if the best night of sex in my life made me knackered and sleep through the day," Zayn huffed.

"You're forgiven." Niall declared as he pressed a sweet kiss on his lips. "Only 'cause you look so cute when you sleep."

 "Thanks?"

Niall's full laughter rang out, making Zayn join in in leas than a second.

 

-

 

 

It was past dinnertime (they had store-bought pizza that they succesfully cooked without causing the oven to explode or summat) when Zayn finally thought to return home. His roomate Liam was going to get worried if he didn't come home in two consecutive nights.

"It's been a lovely two nights bit I gotta go home before my roommate starts to worry."

 "But you won't go." Niall stated, his eyes glowing. "I want you to stay, therefore you shall."

 "I will stay for you." Zayn heard himself repeat.

 "And you're gonna do whatver I say."

 Zayn nodded dutifully.

 "Take off my clothes for me, darlin'."

 Zayn obeyed immediately, not daring to waste a second. He tore the clothes off the pale boy and them went to undress himself.

 "Blow me, Zaynie," Niall commanded. Zayn's mouth watered at the thick, flushed length offered in front of him. He circled the base with his nimble fingers before he leant down to suck the tip into his warm and wet mouth. An animalistic growl tore out of Niall's chest and Zayn impaled his mouth on Niall completely. It took all of Niall's stength not to fuck Zayn's mouth like the monster he was. He locked up his muscles and let Zayn go down on him at his own pace.

Soon, Niall's belly was filled with the hot coils. Feeling the sac tighten, Zayn pulled off Niall with an audible pop and then sucked on the tight sac. The blond snarled as he bucked away from Zayn's mouth. He threw Zayn onto the floor and within seconds, shoved his dry finger into Zayn.

 

Zayn loved this. He loved a good shag, even more so if it was a touch rough. And boy, did Niall know how to rough him up; manhandling him like a rag doll. He found himself rocking back onto the pale digit, which soon doubled. And became three at an alarming pace. Zayn moaned wantonly, unable to endure the delectible torture anymore. "Niiiiiaaaaaaall," he drawled.

"I can make you come again. But now, i want you to come on my fingers alone," Niall smirked. And as he whispered the words, Zayn felt lips brushing the throbbing pulse point on the side of his neck. Zayn came almostly instantly, shouting Niall's name like a prayer. Niall didn't waste anytime sliding inside. He didn't give Zayn much tome to adjust, preferring to pound into the tight heat. Zayn could have sworn that he saw stars from just how forcibly Niall was driving into him. His body wad hoisted up by one arm while Niall's free hand was wandering on the planes of his belly.

Niall never let his hands stray downwards further than his happy trail, which made Zayn growl in frustration.

 Niall laughed. "Such a pretty growl for such a pretty face." He follwed up eith a true growl.

 Zayn didn't reply for his head was up in cloud nine with the dizzying pleasure . He let his head roll back, explosing the column his his smooth, but bite-marked throat to Niall.

 "You really should he more careful." Niall tutted ominously.

 Before Zayn could process what he could have meant, tiny daggers were driven into the bite wound from last night. Zayn screamed as the pain burned throughout his body. His stomach tightened and he released hard onto the floor and his abs. Niall suckled on his neck greedily, still seated deep inside. Tears pricked at the corners of Zayn's eyes from the painful pleasure but for some bizzare, twisted reason, he was still hard as ever.

 Niall stood up quickly, hauling up Zayn's pliant body with him. He threw the taller lad onto the dining table (they hadn't left the kitchen) and thrusted back in. Zayn moaned, overwhelmed with the fullness and the stretching burn that was deliciously mixed with pain radiating from his neck. Fuck, fucking someone to death shouldn't feel this hot.

But it felt like he was in paradise already.

Niall let his fangs come loose from Zayn's artery; pressing his forehead to the other boy's. Zayn tilted his head upwards to kiss his lover. The taste of his own blood should have been disgusting yet it was weirdly wonderful.

 He could feel the tear on his throat closing up. Niall must have bit his tongue then.

 Niall hips had slowed during the blood sharing; now it was back to full vampire speed. He was properly pounding into Zayn's prostate. The darker boy was sobbing, his climax threatening to overpower him anytime soon. In a matter of seconds, he was coming again, few streaks of white coating his soiled abs. Niall spilled inside Zayn's spasming tunnel, the sudden wetness coaxing one nore dribble of out of Zayn's angry red member.

 Zayn foolishly believed that he could go now. Either back home or to sleep. But he was wrong. So, so painfully wrong.

 Niall descended down Zayn's torso, biting every couple inches to inflict shallow wounds. He would lap up the oozing blood in a sensuous manner, causing Zayn's tired knob to give an excited twitch.

 "No. . . Please no more," Zayn pleaded. He could barely breathe, let alone live through another mind numbing orgasm.

 "My blood should let you enjoy s'more," Niall smirked.

 He reached Zayn's semi, eyes glowing red. His fangs were extended fully, glistening in the dim light.

 To Zayn's utmost surprise, Niall sank his fangs into the base of his length. Zayn cried out, hardening instantly. The fang teeth were positioned over the crease between the top of the base of his dick and his pubes. Zayn couldn't help but come undone once more.

 Smirking, Niall stopped his ministrations and straightened up. This time, when he slid in, there was almost no resistance. Zayn lay on the table, letting Niall pound onto him. He was too sexed iut to care. The force of Niall's movements caused the table to creak dangerously. By the time Niall had finished, the table was all but broken into two halves. "You're mine now," Niall growled, carrying Zayn to hos bedroom. "My human toy."

Zayn found himself nodding lazily, his body and mind too exhausted to compute the true hidden meaning behind the words.  He parrots, "I'm yours."


	3. Joy Be With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall invites his vampire buddies over for some fun with with Zayn. Naturally, there is an uninvited guest. 
> 
> Or the one where Zayn has sex with four nonhuman sex gods.

Liam was worried.

 It wasn't that uncommon and that Zayn stay the night with whoever he shagged that night because he could be such a lazy arsehole. But he had never stayed for five fucking nights.

Liam is an alpha werewolf; he loks after his wolf pack and also is the leader of it. His pack is mostly his friends and family, whether they are wolf or not. And right now, he was pretty damn worried about his Zayn. 

He could, of course, use his alpha wolf tracking skills to literally hunt down Zayn's scent. But that would be hard to explain.

 _Two more nights,_ he told himself. _Then I'm gonna track down that little fucker._

 

_-_

 

"God you taste like heaven," Niall moaned, grinding his hardening crotch into Zayn's bloodied hip. "The closest to heaven I'll ever get to, anyways."Niall resumed licking over the frantic pulse in Zayn's neck, teasing the young human relentlessly.

 Zayn let out a pitiful moan, as though his body wasn't covered with enough bruises and bite marks from the blond vampire. Niall had been feeding him generous amounts of food at least four times a day, as well as feeding him his own vampiric blood. Of course, that only meant that Niall was drinking Zayn's blood everyday.

 "Are you gonna come for me when I bite you on your pretty little neck?" Niall whispered into the soft, hot skin on Zayn's throat. "Then I'll fuck you until you beg to come again, yeah?"

Just like that, Zayn released all over his bare stomach and Niall's. True to his words, Niall flipped over the taller human and mounted him, slamming into Zayn's tingling body. Zayn cried out in utter mux of pain and pleasure as Niall's fangs were sunk into his neck once more.

 Zayn sobbed as he felt his body quiver with the onslaught of his orgasm. It was too soon. His body screamed no, but his mind was already blank with rapture. Niall finally stopped brushing against the younger lad's prostate and drove into it bang-on. Zayn screamed and collapsed, boneless and helpless under the haze of his high.

 Niall never let up the torture against his sweet spot. In a minute or two, Zayn realised with a spike of fear, his body liked that pleasurable pain. The milky pale hand wrapped around his member wasnt doing much to discourage it either. Niall pounded into his prostate in an inhuman speed, rubbing the little nub raw and swollen. Zayn came again, a few feeble spurts dribbling out. Niall rode him through, emptying himself after a minute or two of the rhythmic contractions.

"You're mine," Niall growled into the slim column of throat bared to him. He sank his fangs in without bothering to taste the blood. "Mine."

 "Yours."

 

 

-

 

 

Naturally, Niall had to share Zayn with his mates. It wasn't uncommon for vampires to stay alone for long periods of time but Niall's friends were a social bunch. Besides, they would be able to smell Zayn's blood scent on him in a heartbeat (that is, of they had one).

 "Zaynie?" Niall called out, opening the doorr to his the room gingerly. "We've a few guests today."

Zayn awoke to the sexy Irish voice calling for him. He grinned sheepishly and sat up, mindful of the massive bruising bite Niall had sucked onto his thigh earlier.

Niall came in with a tray stacked with a four course meal. "Wha's the occasion?" Zayn mumbled, still numb from last night.

 "Gotta keep you fed and healthy," Niall said as a way of answering. "Plus, you'll be real starving by the time we're through with you."

 

-

 

That night, Harry and Louis came over. Their eyes held the same red-black glow to them as their eyes raked over Zayn's naked form.

 "He looks yummy," the curly haired one, Harry mused, stepping in to take a deep, slow breath of Zayn's blood scent. "Smells yummy too." His tongue snaked out, tracing an accelerating pulse on his bitten neck. Zayn moaned, the saliva already working to calm his nerves and excite his blood at the same time. He could feel his lower regions responding to this new stimulus.

 "And eager, too," Louis commented, glancing downwards. "My, my. What a big boy you've been hiding in your house, Ni."

 Niall rolled his eyes. "Are we gonna get on with this or talk about how pretty _my_ chew toy is?"

"We can multitask, thank you very much," Harry snapped, lips barely leaving the skin that spanned over Zayn's jugular vein.

 "Good."

 Somehow, all the clothes were torn off their cold, burning bodies before Zayn was fully cognizant of what was happening. Harry attacked Zayn's neck with his fangs, unrelenting in their pursuit. Someone else was fisting his hard-on while a different hand was fingering him open. Then a tongue squeezed in beside the fingers, causing Zayn to whimper. He pushed back as best a he could against three of his inhumanly strong (and beautiful) captors. A fang caught on the rim of his entrance, lightly piercing the stretched out ring of muscles. Zayn screamed, his opening fluttering helping as he came all over Niall's guitar roughened hand. Louis smirked, continuing his assault against Zayn's now-sore opening. He licked up the blood in a devilishly slow and delicate manner. Then Niall impaled himself onto Zayn's hardening length; at the same time, Harry drove into Zayn's hole beside Louis' tongue.

 Zayn cried out, receiving too much and not enough.

 Just then, the front door slammed open, the hinges breaking apart. Liam stood there, chest heaving angrily as he strode over.

 "Fucking leeches," he snarled, eyes glowing yellow-gold. He shoved Harry out and pried Niall off. "You compelled him into being your sex slave, haven't you, Horan?"

Niall glared at the wolf. He bared his fangs and hissed at him. "None of your business, pup."

 "It is when he is my best mate."

 "Oh boo hoo. I like him too. Now if you'll excuse us, we would like to fuck him senseless. You can watch, if that's your thing."

 Liam snarled again. He took a protective stance in front of Zayn, who was whimpering from not being full of his vampires. "Leeyum," he pleaded "please?"

 Liam made the mistake of looking back and into Zayn's normally amber eyes. Now they were blown black with lust and some of the vampire blood he had drunk.

Liam obediently tore off his clothes and lowered himself over Zayn's pliant body. He had tried so hard to resist breeding Zayn but now he couldn't help himself. _His Zayn,_ no one else's.  And besides, it was damn impossible to resist the temptation when Zayn was spread out in such a wanton manner.  Liam has never had much self-control when it came to Zayn's wishes anyway.

He drove into Zayn, who raised his hips so that Liam could slide in as deeply as he could. A guttural moan ripped out of Zayn's throat as Liam began to pound into his prostate mercilessly. Niall resumed his position on Zayn's leaking erection as Harry kissed Zayn sloppily. He let his eyeteeth piece Zayn's tongue, sucking on the sweet blood.

Liam didn't like the overly sweet fragfrance of those bloodsuckers on his Zayn but he knew that once he marked Zayn as his, Zayn would always smell a bit like him. He rammed into the bundle of nerves insdie of Zayn especially hard, causing the human to cry out into Harry's mouth. Louis had manoeuvred himself so that now his length was replacing Harry's tongue inside of Zayn's talented little mouth. He let his tip graze the back of Zayn's neck; Zayn only relaxed his throat to take in more of Louis, triggering the vampire's predatory mode with the submissive action.

He grabbed harry by the back of his neck and pulled him forwards. Harry, reading Louis' intentions, kissed him hungrily. He sighed contentedly as Louis' sharp teeth trekked down his jawline and then the side of his bared throat. The smaller vampire pressed a chaste kiss to the pale expanse of smooth skin before he buried his teeth into it. Sharing blood between vampires could be even more erotic and extremely more intense than between a human and a vampire. With humans, blood was purely for survival and sex just came with it. With vampires, blood sharing was purely for sex as vampiric blood lacked the life force of a human's.

Harry almost came untouched. He stroked himself, sinking his own teeth into the top fleshy part of Louis' shoulder. Soon Louis was shooting his load down Zayn's throat, and Harry across Louis' chest. Harry ducked down to lick off his own release, cheekily nipping at the skin to taste the sex soaked blood.

Taste of Harry's blood still lingering on his tongue, Louis climbed off Zayn's chest amd kissed him roughly. Zayn mewled at the sweetness, instantly climaxing when Harry bit the inside of his wrist. Niall moaned as wet warmth pulsed inside him, coming as well.

Liam snarled like a true wolf as he knocked the vampires off his mate. He let loose his wolf completely with a howl. Flipping Zayn to his stomach, Liam took his mate from behind in true wolf fashion. Zayn sobbed both in relief and pain. His body yearned for his alpha and at the same time, he was unbelievably sore all over.

When Liam felt his knot threatening to pop he warned, "Gonna knot you, babe."

Before Zayn could ask what Liam had meant, he could feel wondrously weird swelling in the base of Liam's member. The knot fattened until it was twice its original width. Zayn cried out, feeling so full as Liam's released pulsed into him. Liam howled and yanked Zayn up to a sitting position. Gravity pulled Zayn down further, seating  him tightlyy on Liam's knot. They ended up staying in that position for a little over an hour, Zayn coming once more.

Afterwards, Liam lay Zayn down on the bed. The vampires had long gone off to fuck amongst themselves, having grown bored of nibbling on Zayn's throat. Before he pulled out, Liam let his teeth lengthen and bit into the side of Zayn's bared throat crudely, leaving a mating mark. Zayn came again, barely a drop weeping from his slit. "Mine. My mate," Liam growled.

"Only yours, Li-Li."

Liam looked around the room quickly.  The vampires had buggered off and Liam couldn't hear or smell them inside the flat.  Good.  Liam was going to Zayn back to their home as soon as Zayn was ready to be back on his feet.  And then Liam would make sure that those parasites would never have a chance of making of mess of his and Zayn's life again. 


End file.
